Show no Mercy
by thisismystory
Summary: An angsty little fic. Draco wants revenge on Harry, so he gets ahold of hermione. rape, possible lemons, MAYBE DEATH!
1. intro

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER J.K. ROWLING DOES! And she is AWESOME I think we all agree on that…..

"BLAISE! Where the bloody hell is that moron!" Draco Malfoy was walking down the corridor of what used to be a muggle prison. The death eaters had taken it over because they knew Dumbledore would never look in a muggle place for Death Eaters. This place had become the hell on earth for many people he once knew at Hogwarts. The cells were dingy and small. As he leaned against the wall to rest he heard screaming and yelling coming down the hall…..

"LET ME GO! You bloody bastard I'm going to hex you and your nose is gonna fall off!"

"Now see I'd be scared if it wasn't for the fact I broke your wand outside. Now, Miss Granger what are you doing snooping around this side of London?"

Granger……… Draco had been dieing to hear those words…. Yes this was going to turn out to be a good day…..

"Yes Mudblood, I would appreciate an explanation." Draco said coolly barely able to mask his excitement as he rounded the corner.

"Malfoy….." Hermione gave him a look of purest loathing that he gladly returned. He looked her up and down and noticed she was bleeding on her side…. Good, there was going to be a lot of that. Other than the cut she was fine. She had grown into a beautiful, smart young woman with more-or-less curly hair than frizzy. She would have been quite desirable to Draco as one of his conquests if she wasn't a filthy Mudblood. Still… he couldn't help the way his mind thought looking at her completely defenseless and no Wonder Boy to save her….. The thought of Harry brought him back to reality.

"So Mudblood where is Scarface, Eh? I'm surprised he's not having you followed by an army of aurors…. He knows I've been looking for you."

"I'm not worried at all because Harry will be here any moment to get me…wait, did you just say you've been-"

"Wow, really bright one here she understands English. Well let's see if you understand this, Bitch…"

And with that he snatched her arm away from Blaise and lightly said "good work" he dragged Hermione down the corridor and into a cell IN his office. It was more or less a cage… He threw her into it and told her to get comfortable, she was in for it………..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile back at the Orders headquarters Harry was beginning to worry about Hermione. She said she was driving to her parent house in Buxton and she said she would call him when she got there…. She left at 10 o'clock and it was now 8:30. He hated that rubbish car she drove, it was always breaking down. He asked her why she didn't just apparate and she said she didn't want to surprise them, suppose they were in a .. hrm.. _compromising_ position? Ugh he shook his head at the thought of seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasly doing _stuff_….gross. He called her parents house and they said she wasn't there yet. He was getting really worried; something didn't feel right. He walked downstairs to ask Ron if he had heard from Hermione. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into Ginny who seemed to just be getting home. She tried not to talk to him he noticed she'd been like that ever since he broke up with her. He felt terrible that she took it so badly….

"Hey Ginny!"

"Oh, hi."

She tried to walk past him. But he stepped in front of her, he wanted to at least have a simple conversation.

"Where have you been?" he asked pleasantly

"What are you my father now?" she said, full of venom

"Ummm, no." _Oh,_ _great come back. God… what's her problem?_

"Hey, Ginny have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I'm not her keeper. Why?"

"She was supposed to call and I called her parents house and they said she wasn't there yet."

He could have sworn he saw a look of pure glee cross Ginny's face, but he looked again and saw it was gone.

"hmm… strange, Hermione's normally so punctual…."

Her voice trailed away as she went up the stairs._ What a bitch…_

a/n poor Hermione, always getting tortured… tsk tsk. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:)


	2. beg

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter. J.K. Rowling does.

a/n oops I forgot to title the last chapter. Lets just call it "the intro"

Chapter Two: beg

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Oh, granger…….." Draco drawled out slowly as he walked into his office to torture the Mudblood some more. He looked at her pitiful form lying on the bottom of the cell. He just came back from another meeting with his Dark Lord and had been informed to get her to release the location of the Order's Headquarters. The Dark Lord said to do _whatever_ it takes, and secretly Draco prayed she didn't inform him soon. He was having a bit of a bad day and needed to vent….

"Stand up Mudblood." Draco demanded.

Hermione reluctantly, and painfully stood due to the fact she was pretty sure she fractured a rib last night when Draco attacked her………

_Last night……_

"_So your Harry Potter's new bitch huh? Never saw that one coming. I was sure you would end up with Weasel. Ha-ha poor Ginny."_

"_What do you know about Ginny!" Hermione asked angrily annoyed that he was speaking of her friend._

"_if you've hurt her I'll-"_

_But she was cut off by a slap to her face from Draco. He looked very monotonous, eyes clear and expressionless. The only thing that showed his excitement was the disgusting smirk on his face. Oh how she longed to slap that smirk off ……… she couldn't though due to her arms being bound behind her back quite tightly. _

"_Oh no, why would I hurt someone who has been helping me all along? She won't tell me where the orders headquarters are though…… Oh don't look so shocked Granger, You know you broke her heart when you stole her boyfriend-"_

"_She told me she was ok with me and Harry!"_

_Another slap._

"_It would do you best not to interrupt me! Oh how I'm going to enjoy telling you your best friend has been helping me plot a way to get a hold of you. You know that she **hates** you don't you?"_

"_No. Why are you lying to me about Ginny! I know this isn't true, she's been my best friend ever since 3rd year……"_

"_Oh and what a great friend you are. I didn't know you had it in you to do such a spiteful thing…"_

"_It was NOT out of spite I am dating Harry out of love."_

"_Said like a true Harlot……"_

"_How DARE you say that! You, the man who will fuck anything that strokes his ego!"_

_SMACK another blow landed on Hermione's face. She toppled over to the floor and saw Draco lean down and whisper in her ear……_

"_If you talk again I swear you will never talk again."_

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of silver and saw the menacing gleam of a dagger. At that moment she felt it best to bite her tongue…… or loose it._

"_I am going to tell you this once. I don't like repeating myself so listen now. You are here because, I am sure you are aware that Harry Potter has murdered my father, now I am positive that by doing that he has made the biggest mistake of his life, because now not only do I have you to do with as I please, but I am also now the owner of everything my father once had. Meaning I have access to many dark things and the Dark Lord has also appointed me as his head Death Eater…… oh, you may speak filth."_

"_What does any of this have to do with me?"_

"_Everything and more………"_

_And with that Draco sought to ruthlessly beat Hermione until she lay in a crumpled, bloody heap on the floor……_

_END FLASHBACK_

"It would be nice if you walked a little faster."

"yes Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she reached Draco.

"Where is the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yea, like I'm ever gonna tell you!" Hermione scoffed at the idea.

"I was sooo hoping you would say that……."

a/n if no one reviews... i quit!


	3. saved by the mark?

Disclaimer I DO NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3. Saved By…. The Mark?

Hermione was dumbfounded that someone could enjoy hurting anyone as much as Draco Malfoy did. He was having quite a time beating the living hell out of her. She tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream even though she realized this just made him hit her harder. Eventually after a particularly nasty kick to her injured side she let out a little whimper.

"Am I finally getting through to you Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy asked her.

He was quite annoyed that he had to waste his energy on beating her when she obviously wasn't going to say the whereabouts of the bloody Order. Stupid loyal bitch. He was very annoyed indeed. He had spent the entire afternoon ruthlessly kicking and slapping her, he had seen her spit up blood since 2 o' clock, and she had still failed to utter a word, not a single complaint. There was no 'please stop' no 'ill do anything' and it was starting to downright piss him off. 'I wanted her to beg, to cry. Why isn't this working?' he thought. Then it hit him. Perhaps this type of abuse wasn't going to get through to her; maybe he had to use her in another way. Perhaps he had to make the clean little Gryffindor a little dirtier….

"Granger, I have an idea."

And for the first time Hermione Granger had been in the presence of Draco Malfoy she was scared, not because of the way he said those words but because of the way he slowly looked at her. He seemed to be examining her with some kind of expression she wasn't familiar with. It wasn't the proverbial egotistical, condescending look that went along with Draco Malfoy's arrogant face; it was more of a look of hunger, almost lust. Then Hermione realized what his plan was, _his idea_, he called it. Draco Malfoy was going to rape her, it was this or she told him how to locate the order and kill the love of her life…… she couldn't, no wouldn't tell him. No matter what.

Draco walked towards Hermione in a quick stride; he grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her out of the cell. She saw him flick his wand at the door (no doubt magically locking it) and she tried to run, but his arms were too strong. He looked at her like he was a maniac possessed by a demon. He grabbed her face and roughly kissed her, she felt him bite her lip. She knew this was going to hurt. Draco Malfoy couldn't, no wouldn't be gentle with her. _'Well'_, she thought _'I'm not just gonna let him rape me with out a fight' _and with that she slapped him across the face. This startled him and he loosened his grip, giving her a chance to run. She ran across his office and thought _'Great what now? God think you idiot!'_ She glanced at Draco and saw he wasn't chasing her, in fact he was standing in the same place he was when she hit him. He actually looked_ amused_!

"Where are you going Granger? There is no way out of this office except for the door I happen to be standing by, and even if you did get past me its sealed shut with a spell I am _positive_ you **_don't_** know." And then he laughed a cold, malicious laugh that was so threatening Hermione let out a whimper. She turned her head and saw his desk. She studied it, _'Maybe I can find something to stab him with….' _Then she saw it, his wand, laying right there on the desk…. She quickly looked at him and noticed he saw it too, they both lunged for it but Draco was way too far away to get there first. _'Yes' _she thought,_ 'I've outsmarted him!'_ as soon as she placed her fingers on his wand she heard the words "Expelliarmus!" she almost chuckled, then she realized the wand was flying out of her hand! She looked over at Draco, completely bewildered as she saw him twiddling the wand in between his fingers. _'Oh my god,'_ she thought _'how in the hell-'_

Draco's words pierced through her thoughts.

"Don't hurt yourself Granger, that's what us Dark Wizards like to call wandless magic. My father taught me two years ago. Now Granger what were you going to do with me once you got my wand, huh?"

"I'll tell you what I was gonna do, I was gonna remove your dick Malfoy, well what you have of one…."

This enraged Draco more than anything she had said all day, how _dare _she insult his… ahem… manhood.

"Well Granger, I hate to inform you that you were unsuccessful. And trust me; I plan to show exactly how much of a dick I have…. I believe you are going to regret that comment you just made."

'_gulp'_ Hermione was seriously worried as Draco advanced towards her once again, this time faster and with the look of lust gone, replaced by pure hatred. This was going to be terrible. Tears already filled Hermione's eyes as Draco wrapped a handful of hair around his fist and slammed her up against the wall. He locked her lips in another, painful kiss, and she yelped and gasped for air as she felt his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

Just as Draco started to shove his hand up her thigh, he recoiled in pain.

"Ow fuck!"

Draco groped at his arm and Hermione saw his dark mark burning a disgusting ember red, like hot steel as he pulled up his sleeve. She slid to the floor silently thanking god. Draco looked positively disgusted at his misfortune.

"Alright bitch, get up"

Hermione slowly stood up and felt relief rush over her as Draco shoved her back in the cell_. 'I suppose this is better than rape'._

"Don't get too comfortable Mudblood, I will be back from my meeting shortly," he chuckled "then we will continue….."

A/N DUN DUN DUN! Well I suppose poor Hermione got a bit of a lucky break, well not much of one. I have no clue how my next chapter is gonna go so if you feel like it give me an idea just leave a review. I'd like to take this moment to tell you all that once you are done reviewing (plz review) go read "**_controled by a serpent_**" by my friend freakizoide11! It is awesome!

Well thank you to my first reviewers you guys are the reason I wrote more! I can't wait to read any new reviews so please please please REVIEW! Thank you guys! BYE!


	4. no mercy

A/N I would like to thank my AWESOME editorial friend carebearerin. She is super awesome and thanks for helping me by being my beta reader! I would like to take this little space to tell you guys how happy I am that you are reading my story! It means a lot to me. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I just started again at school and I found that this was also the most difficult chapter to write due to its graphic nature. I know it seems like I have almost completely blurred the rape but things will fall into place next chapter. Enjoy reading and please review. (all criticism, good and bad, is welcome)

_Chapter Four_

Harry sat at a table with Ron, Ginny, Fred, and Mrs. Weasly. They had all been rather stressed over Hermione's disappearance and were now awaiting the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster and leader of The Order of the Phoenix.

Harry felt uneasy with what Ginny had called Hermione's "vacation". He hadn't known that Hermione was so stressed and thought she would have told him if she had needed to escape for a little while. He would have understood her need to get away, and he would have let her have a wonderful weekend alone.

Ginny kept telling them that there was nothing to worry about, that Hermione would be fine. She explained that Hermione had confided that she was getting sick of Harry clinging to her and wanted time to herself. This remark had caught Harry's attention as he thought "I was never clingy!"

Harry was distracted from his thoughts of his conversation with Ginny by the opening of the door of Grimmauld Place announcing the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore stood in front of the group with a solemn look on his face, "I believe that Voldemort may think that Hermione is secret-keeper to Order headquarters."

"But she isn't!"

"Yes Harry, I know that, but Tom doesn't. We will do everything in our power to get Hermione out of his grasp. In a way, him thinking that Hermione is secret-keeper will guarantee that she gets to stay alive until we have the chance to find her. As long as Hermione can keep the truth from them she will not be killed. Tom will not destroy someone who he thinks knows how to get to you, Harry. That does not mean she is completely safe, he has ways of torture that... well lets hope she can stay strong until we find her."

"If we find her," Ginny muttered.

"We will find her!" Harry yelled and stormed upstairs to his room.

Hermione sat in the corner of her cell examining her bruised and battered body. She could handle the bruises and the scars, but could she handle him tearing her apart from the inside, on such a personal level?

She had always imagined her first time would be with someone she loved and trusted. There was no chance of that happening now. How was she going to handle this? She wondered how bad it would hurt, she had barely ever even kissed Harry, and sex was always the last thing on her mind. She chuckled slightly; it seemed to always be on Draco Malfoy's mind.

She thought back to her sixth year in Hogwarts, when she saw him snogging Pansy Parkinson, she had actually felt a pang of jealousy as she walked past the couple. She remembered thinking, _"he's handsome, even if he is a real git"._ She felt as though this place was going to slowly drive her insane, and she silently wished it was all over because for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger couldn't think of a way out.

She was dumbfounded, how did she get into this mess? She sat there on the cold floor, trying to think of a way to get Draco to just leave her be. She knew that he figured this would be a way to break her. If he did this, if he put her through something she found unbearably painful, something she found morally wrong, he thought she would crack. Hermione thought, _"Boy is he going to be wrong. I refuse to EVER tell him where Harry is." _ And it was true; Hermione would stand through any kind of pain just to keep the people she loved safe. Even this.

She sighed angrily, "I hate Draco Malfoy." No sooner had the words left her she heard a loud crack, and standing in front of her in a black robe was Draco himself.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual Mudblood."

Hermione's blood ran cold as she saw Draco standing there in his creepy robe. She watched as he looked at her while slowly unlocking her cell door. She started to cry again as he walked in.

"Are you ready Granger?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this Draco?"

"Because I can." With that he stepped forward invading her personal space. She felt him press his body up against hers and she knew he was serious. She knew he wouldn't stop, he would never stop. She knew it was going to hurt, and she was going to hate him more. She knew what was going to happen, but she didn't know how to react. There was no book for Hermione Granger to read titled "What to do when being raped." So she did what most scared girls would. She began to cry.

"Oh don't cry. You know those little whimpers won't make me feel bad. If anything, they'll make me angry."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, she was searching for something she knew she wouldn't find. She prayed that maybe he would show some remorse, some **_mercy_**. But there was nothing. She saw two of the coldest most uncaring eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. It was as she felt his cold hand travel up her shirt that she finally faced the fact that Draco Malfoy would show no mercy.


	5. orders

disclaimer: DONT OWN! talk to Miss Rowling :

Hermione sat on the stone floor of her cell in a daze. Everything on her hurt. Her face hurt, her legs hurt, and her wrists hurt. But the worse thing she was feeling was this terrible emptiness inside of her. It was consuming her. She kept thinking, 'he knew this would happen, he did this to me on purpose.' What was this terrible feeling that was eating her from the inside? She felt so worthless and dirty. She felt like she had no right to be alive right now and she didn't understand why…… She kept wondering why Draco would do this to her.

(The meeting the night before)

Draco was draped in a black robe, surrounded by at least a dozen death eaters, when he heard his master call him forward. He kneeled before the throne of the dark lord and bowed his head.

"Draco has the worthless Mudblood revealed the location yet?"

"No master, she has not."

"Do you believe she is the Orders keeper?"

Draco had no clue why, but when he opened his mouth to tell his master that he knew Hermione Granger was in no way, the secret keeper of the order, he was shocked to hear himself say:

"Yes master I just need more time."

Voldermort noticed a slight twinge in the boy's response and knew he was lying. He knew Hermione wasn't the secret-keeper but he figured if Draco kept her Harry would come. And if Harry comes to him then what's the point in finding the Order? 'Yes,' he thought, ' let Draco play, it will just urge Potter to find her, Perhaps I will even let her get ahold of some paper and a post owl, yes, this will be good.'

"Then time you shall have, take her with you wherever you go, allow her to see what happens to people when they make the dark lord wait."

"Yes, master. No disrespect master, but must I take her to my house?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Very well, sir."

"Oh and Draco,"

"Yes…"

Flashback:

"Please Malfoy, no. God, no!"

"Oh come now Granger, I you know you like it."

_"I DON'T! Oh dear God I loathe you, please, stop"_

_"Why, does it hurt?"_

_:sobbing:_

_"DOES IT HURT?"_

_End Flashback._

Of course it hurt. Hermione sat in the corner of her cell glaring at Draco as he wrote on a piece of paper. 'Oh you just wait Malfoy, I'll get you, I will.' Hermione shuddered as she thought of the way he looked at her now, the way he touched her. How can she still be here? Where was Harry? As she began to get deeper into her thoughts she heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you know starving yourself doesn't bother me?"

"Then why do you keep asking if I am hungry?"

"Because you... Because I can't stand that noise your disgusting stomach is making!"

"I guess you will have to let me go then, huh?"

"Don't make me laugh mudblood. Also don't make me force feed you."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right I guess I will just have to repeat last night's incident..."

"NO! All right, I will eat."

"Good, because I won't stay much longer here. I will get Crabbe to bring you something and then I... **_we _**will be leaving."

"Excuse me? Did you just say we?"

"Yes, are you deaf to?"

"Ummm... where are we going, and why do I have to go!"

"You ask too many questions..."

And with that Draco walked out of the room, Hermione saw him whisper to a caped figure and saw the figure walk in with a tray of food. Another figure walked in with some new clothes, not necessarily nice clothes, but it was still a gray blouse and a plaid skirt. Hermione ate quickly and got dressed even faster. She wondered why Draco was taking her out, she knew it wasn't going to be like a fun happy evening but anything was better that this dingy cell. She pondered this question almost as much as she pondered why Malfoy was being what seemed like nicer...

She wasn't dumb. This was a trick.

A/N DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN! omg such a long time my fellow readers. Sorry that this is such a long wait and I am sure this chapter sucks but I have forgotten my beta readers email address and ummm well Carebearerin if you read this, umm contact me, possibly try to fix this atrocious chapter and send it to me and I will repost.

much 3 Sarah.

p.s. sorry there was no Harry in this chapter but, well I didn't want to put too much information in one chapter. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. It Begins

**A/N: AHHH SHE LIVES! Hehehehe I'm sorry you guys! I really have no excuse for not updating this story…..I think I have lost interest maybe….and I've been sidetracked by a new fanfiction interest: NARUTO! Anyways… I still love Harry Potter and intend to attempt to finish my story. Once again, to those of you that will still read this: I AM SORRY!**

Hermione Granger... a pathetic, lying Mudblood. Draco was pissed…..he had to carry around a pathetic, useless girl just because he lied. He Lied. To his Dark Lord. Why?

Thoughts like these ran through Draco's head as he stormed back up the stairs in the hallway towards his office. That stupid girl had better be ready to leave. Otherwise….well there was no otherwise. She was going, ready or not.

He entered his office to see her sitting on the floor in her enclosure. She wore a plain blouse and skirt, and her hair was still all tangled from not being able to groom it. He chuckled to himself as he realized he'd better get her a comb, otherwise that mane of hers might consume the world. He noticed just then how incredibly pathetic she looked…

Utterly Broken.

And he smiled at her, realizing he was the one who gave her that broken look, he laughed out loud as she visibly shuddered in disgust at the sight of him. He had fun messing with her, he always has. Draco Malfoy found it fun to hate her. And he was going to love it, to kill her love in front of her, to wipe Harry Potter's blood on her. Perhaps he'd even put the Imperious curse on her and make her do it….

Hermione saw Draco's eyes cloud over slightly…..he seemed to be pondering something.

"Ahem"

Draco was shaken from his brief daze of glorious brutality, regaining the cold glint in his stormy eyes as he glanced at Hermione.

"Stand up."

"Don't tell me what to do jackass."

"Ha-ha; don't tell me that I have to show you who the authoritative one is again? I mean I know how much you just adore learning Granger, so I'd be glad to repeat yesterday's lesson in case you missed part of it."

"……"

"Hn. That's what I thought. Now stand up. We're leaving, and I swear to whatever god there is that I will kill you if you even attempt to escape. No hesitation, No remorse. Do you understand?"

Hermione moved towards the corner of her cell, the stubborn look returning to her face.

"Why don't you just leave me here, I'd rather die than go anywhere with you. And I'm sure Harry will find me here so why don't you brace yourself for when he does you in the same way he did your father!"

"Harry Potter wouldn't make it through the front doors of this pathetic muggle structure. SO GET UP NOW! AND DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF MY FATHER AGAIN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WHORE!"

With those words spoken Draco opened the cell door, and jerked Hermione out; by her hair. She lay for a second on the floor trying to regain her composure when she received a swift kick to her side, immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of crunching bone. _'Well there goes that fractured rib….more like broken now._'

Another slightly less powerful kick was directed at her face. The metallic taste of blood flooded Hermiones senses as it began to leak out of her mouth. Hopefully nothing was broken, just bleeding.

"When I tell you to do something, you will do it. Do you understand!"

Hermione pulled herself from the ground to look Draco in the face.

"Fuck you."

And with that she spit blood all over Draco Malfoy's arrogant, and now shocked, face.

"You little Bitch!"

Draco wiped away the blood and hit her in the face. Hard. Hermione crumpled to the floor again as she painfully got one last glance at Draco before her world went black……

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry stood outside of the Burrow waiting for his best friend, Ronald Weasly to come out the door. He had received word from Dumbledore that two Muggles reported witnessing some sort of kidnapping of a girl with bushy hair by a humongous man, both appeared to be dressed strangely. The muggles assumed he was an escaped convict of some sort considering how close to the prison they were.

Harry and Ron had decided to go to the sight of the incident to see if the car reported being abandoned was Hermione's.

He had a terrible feeling that something had gone dreadfully wrong. He hoped more than anything that it wasn't Hermiones car, and if it was then he hoped that she was ok, wherever she was… Ron's voice shook Harry from his thoughts-

"You ready mate?"

"Yea……let's go."

And with a CRACK Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly disappeared heading in the direction of what would be the beginning a terrible series of events.

And a young girl with flaming read hair watched them depart, with a feeling of immense guilt, and the thought that she may have made an unbearable mistake……

**Yikes, I haven't written in a VERY long time…..so go easy on me. I'm trying to make this fic pretty dark. So brace yourselves guys : and I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of lame, but I needed to make some sort of foundation for future references. I know this is a DRACO/HERMIONE fic but they (especially Draco) won't just fall for each other like that -snaps fingers. Well review and let me know what you thought! Questions, suggestions…..gulp flames……All are welcomed!**


	7. Malfoy Manor

a/n long time no see, eh

**a/n long time no see, eh?**

Malfoy Manor

Hermione awoke on a bed in a spacious and very vacant room. It took a moment for her memories to flood back to her, and all too suddenly she recalled what kind of predicament she was in, and exactly who was behind it all. She braced herself for the pain she was going to feel as she went to sit up and was surprised when none came. Someone had healed her broken ribs. As she swung her legs over the side of the bed she placed her hand on the bedspread and felt something crinkle underneath it. She held up a small piece of parchment with masculine, yet tidy, handwriting scrawled across it:

"_Don't bother trying to get out of this room. It's impossible. There is a bathroom attached that you can use to wash your filth off in. The wardrobe has some clothes that may or may not fit you. Don't do anything I'll have to punish you for later._

_-Draco."_

Humph. Hermione crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. She hated everything about Draco Malfoy with a passion, but she couldn't refuse the offer of a hot bath. She felt disgusted with herself….she could feel the days of built up grime on her body…not to mention the bodily fluids making her thighs stick together.

As she examined the room she was in more carefully she discovered how grandeur and majestically decorated everything was. It all seemed to follow a very simple pattern: expensive, eloquent, and slytherin-based. The room was draped in silver and green linens, and the antique floor-length windows had large cast iron bars on the outside. The four poster, canopy bed was huge, and covered in an intricate quilt embedded with silver serpents and emerald-colored Malfoy family crests. She hated every beautiful thing in this room. On the vanity sat an antique looking grooming set with a matching hand mirror, all solid silver. At the sight of the mirror she decided to take a glance at herself. The image reflected back at her was horrifying. She was plastered in dirt and dried blood. Her hair appeared to be 4 times its usual volume, and the tangles would surely take forever to get out. The drab clothing she had changed into before leaving added an extra touch of gloom to her appearance. She didn't recognize the girl she was a few days ago. The happy face that normally radiated back at her in the mirror was gone. In her place stood a sad and broken girl.

Sighing, Hermione stepped towards the bathroom. Inside she was in awe for a moment. Everything appeared to be made out of solid black marble. The large tub had silver snakes as the feet, and all the faucets were snake mouths. She looked once again in a mirror -this one much larger- and was reminded again of how in need of a bath she was. She turned to the bathtub and turned the hot water spickit on high. She was delighted to feel the steam billowing against her face and was eager to scrub any remnants of Draco from her soiled body. She hissed slightly as she lowered herself into the hot water. It stung the small cuts all over her body, and almost immediately the clear water was tinged red. She hated that, but didn't waste any time scrubbing away.

After her bath she walked into 'her' room wrapped in a bath robe she had found hanging by the door in the bathroom. She walked over to the vanity and attempted to comb out the mess known as her hair. As she was doing this she heard a _'creak'_ that caught her attention. She spun around in time to see Draco Malfoy snapping the door shut behind him. She subconsciously pulled her robe tighter…

"I see you've wasted no time making yourself at home now have you?"

"I needed to wash you off of me."

"Ha-ha. Don't worry, there's more where that came from. Look Granger, I really don't like you, but for the moment, I'm going to be honest with you. I know that you have no way of telling me where the bloody Order is, but for some reason, I told my Lord that you knew. I know he doesn't believe you know either, but I bet he thinks that if we have you, eventually scar face will come around. So in the meantime, you're stuck here. You can choose this opportunity to make things go easier on you, or you can keep them the way they've been. Your choice. About the only one you'll be allowed to make, mind you."

"So what are you saying? I'm stuck here with you and I can either let you fuck me consensually or get over it anyways? Ha! No way Malfoy, there is no way in HELL that I would EVER _let_ you touch me!"

Draco smirked at her, he was positive that the way he had treated her the other day had messed her up bad, but his ego didn't go unscathed by the way she turned him down so easily. His conniving side felt a hint of a challenge in the words she spoke. Even though Hermione Granger was nothing more than a know-it-all little mudblood, she was still woman, and no woman would _ever_ deny Draco Malfoy. He would take her, but next time, she would _want_ him to take her.

"Hermione-" she noted how he spoke her name this time with less mirth, "I am truly sorry for how I treated you the past couple of days….. and I know that there is no way for you to understand what I am talking about, but the Dark Lord is a powerful man, and I am merely his pawn. I was acting on his wishes, not only for my own life, but yours also."

"What the hell are you talking about?! You sadistic bastard! You knew exactly what you were doing, and were perfectly fine with doing it! Don't pretend like causing me any harm affects you. I won't buy it for a second."

Draco bit back a biting remark and simply uttered, "But I speak the truth. From here on, while you are in my house, I shall treat you with nothing but -well with as much respect- as I possibly can. Try not to make this any more difficult on either of us. I apologize for what I did to you, even if your body was in need of a good fuck."

Hermione gaped at him as he stood up and walked out of the room, pausing only to say that he would have someone bring her up something to eat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: wow. Its been 2 years since I last updated! I'm sorry you guys. I just lost interest I guess : I really have no clue where I was trying to go with this story, but I guess hey, we'll all see. Any suggestions or anything let me know! Love all the reviewers! Flamers and all ;)**

**-Sarah**


End file.
